


Hello, You

by HerDarkMaterials



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014), flarrow - Fandom, olivarry - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Olivarry, Romance, Sexual Humor, flarrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDarkMaterials/pseuds/HerDarkMaterials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver arrives in Central City to help Barry on a Meta Human case.. Only this Meta Human isn't exactly who he seems. What would happen if Hannibal Bates and the Arrow ever met, while this meta human was still in Barry Allen mode? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during The Flash ep 1X19. This mostly humor fic came to me while watching 1X19 and I had to write it. This chapter ended up longer than I expected. Snowbarry fans fear not! I am not stealing Danielle and Grant's obvious and delicious chemistry in this episode, I'm only borrowing it :) Please leave constructive criticism, this is my first foray into a Flarrow fic! Enjoy :)

Oliver walked into Starling City Police Department and met with Joe West.

He offered his hand upon meeting with Barry’s foster dad. “Detective. Cisco. What brings you by?” He looked between them, knowing full well it was a matter of some significance for them to show up here, especially Joe himself. He tensed slightly, leveling his icy blue eyes on each in turn, gearing up for the worst. "I know you wouldn't show up here for nothing, **_is_** Barry okay." He couldn't allow for any softness in his voice, imperceptible or not, there were few people that Oliver allowed to penetrate the wall he put up and Barry had.. On more than one occasion.. Slipped through without him noticing and now, seeing their graves faces and.. No Barry in sight.

Joe shook his hand firmly, sighing in variance with what he knew about Oliver and what he heard. Time was he considered the Arrow to be just that, a criminal. He wasn’t too sure about Oliver.. Oliver was, hard to read, to a layman. Joe had cracked quite a few bad guys over his career to know when a man put on a mask to hide his true identity and when he put on a mask to hide himself from.. When Joe looked at Oliver, no matter how many times Barry tried to convince him Oliver was _good_ , he saw secrecy where there should be light, scruples where there should be clarity, chaos where there should be purpose.

Joe didn't think he knew what exactly Oliver's intentions or purposes _were_ ; but he was sure of one thing: Oliver was a confused and lost, sad young man.

Any man that needed a hood to hide his face and prowled in the shadows, provided his own set of rules and claimed to want to save his city because of whatever hellish turn his life took from billionaire playboy, didn't merit his full respect, which meant he didn't deserve full disclosure either. His current business in Starling was between him and Cisco and the gang. However..

"We're here on official business, Barry is fine," He answered shortly. He took note of the effort Oliver put in to appear effortless when his brows relaxed, and he raised his own eyebrows; If he blinked, he'd miss it! So the vigilante did show signs of emotion, most of the time he appeared so stiff one would think he had a ten foot long arrow extended in his posterior that needed to be yanked out. But that tiny betrayal of relief cost him, Joe could already see the framework of nerves and raw caution shutter back in place, and Oliver's face was calm. He nodded at them and stepped back.

Joe glanced at Cisco, motioning for him to listen. "Barry might still need your help. We have a meta.. Who can shape-shift into anyone he touches, a Hannibal Bates, and since Cisco and I are going to be here for a day or two, maybe you could drop by Central City and see if Barry is doing okay, he could use more manpower." He said this with a certain amount of reluctance; in his own verdict, the less Barry was exposed to the Arrow, the longer his lifespan. But he didn't want to leave Barry alone, unattended by someone who was arguably the most dangerous Meta of them all: Harrison Wells. Or whoever he was, he trusted him less than he trusted Oliver, but that was more than he trusted anyone around Barry these days.

Oliver tilted his head slightly and his eyebrows drew together. That name.. Hannibal Bates, he’d seen it before, on his list. He was certain of it. He didn’t disclose this to either of them, it was his personal matter. Since Hannibal’s name was on the list it meant only one thing, which was he had to be stopped.

He focused on Joe and Cisco. "Ah... Another meta human. Well I'll see what I can do, the last time I went against one of those in Central City, things didn't go so well." He grimaced but nodded. "I'm on it."

"Wait, here, take my card, it has my home address on it, Barry might be there in case he's not at Star Labs," Joe handed Oliver his card and looked at him firmly. "Make **sure**.. Nothing happens to Barry, or yourself. Don't take unnecessary risks that will put either of you in danger. And leave Iris out of it, and Caitlin. I'm holding you responsible." He gave Oliver a no nonsense warning look. "Call me if anything goes wrong, in _any_ event."

Oliver locked his gaze for a moment, grimly, and nodded again, accepting the card. He already gleaned more than was being said in the last minute than he let on. "I won't let anything happen to Barry.. Or anyone." He parted with them and left to do his own research. 

Cisco watched him leave. “I’ve got a baaaaaad feeling about this..”

                                                                                                                               ---

Oliver strode in the Foundry, and quickly seated himself in front of the work center and looked up what he needed to. Hannibal Bates. His name was one of the first on the kill list. Since his name was in the list it had to mean he either took part in or was an accessory to carrying out the Undertaking, his father's legacy. Which meant he had to be stopped. Which meant Oliver was responsible for ending his tenure as a corrupt and identity stealing shape shifting meta human... As Barry loved calling them. Frankly Oliver didn't approve of sticking tag names on criminals but who was he to say. Oliver didn't really choose his own moniker did he? And it wasn't like everyone called him Arrow, people were still calling him The Vigilante or the Hood. Like when were they going to let go of that one?  
  
He was glad Felicity and Diggle weren't around.. He didn't want to involve them in this, not yet. Not until he knew everything and he was sure who this meta human with his super powers of changing his whole appearance was. What his powers were exactly.. It seemed Central City had no shortage of daily mutants or genetically modified super humans rearing their spines every week..  
  
Oliver had to refrain from labeling them that, since Barry was a meta human too now. He didn't know why but it twisted his gut to think about Barry as anything other than.. Just Barry. Human. He kept telling himself he _**was**_ human and the same Barry who glibly showed up at the crime scene and snared them into believing he was there on a case, or the same red cheeked grinning forensics pathologist who would sneak glances at him and blush, but had the nerve to inject rat poison in his veins and save his life, and not The Flash.. But he wasn't the same was he?  
  
He was entirely.. New. On a subatomic level, from the inside.. He was changed. His body was.. Well he had abs now, not like Oliver was comfortable comparing the state of his previous abs to his new ones. But he wasn't the same Barry.. Why did that bother him?  
  
It was a gross violation, in Oliver's eyes. He meant what he said to Barry on that rooftop, about the lightning _choosing_ him. Barry was _meant_ to be the Flash because he was **targeted**. Oliver was convinced of this. He had been suspicious since that night. Especially since he ended up working at Star Labs and fighting _other_ meta humans. With.. Harrison Wells. The man behind the glasses..  
  
Oliver slid out his cell phone and speed dialed Barry for the millionth time. To say he was worried.. Barry wasn't picking up.  
  
He skimmed all known databases for Hannibal Bates and scanned his arrest reports from previous felonies.  
  
Oliver packed an overnight carry on along with his archery gear, and drove out of Starling in a rental car.

                                                                                                                          ---

Hannibal Bates stood over the unconscious body of Barry Allen smugly, taping his hands and feet. He whacked his mouth with masking tape and made sure it was nice and snugly tight; he added another few rolls around his ankles and tied his legs with rope.

He filched his wallet and cell phone and slipped out a few 20 dollars bills, and sniffed at the scent of green paper, money, this kid didn’t look like he was loaded, but right now he needed all the cash he could get his Meta hands on. He examined his Star Labs access card, flipping it over. Well he was some kind of scientist was he, this _Flash_ , FLASH, pah, like what good was having super speed, maybe he could outrun the cops, sure, but he couldn’t change his appearance at will. Now that was some real super supreme sick power right there..

He had a gun with him; he’d already used it on the kid, striking it over his head a moment ago and he was out cold. Hannibal stuck the gun in the belt of his jeans and nodded.

That ought to do it except.. He searched around until he found a trunk in the attic big enough to hold Barry Allen’s body and stuffed him in it, and shut the lid, locking it with the key. 

Perfect... Maybe he’d die of starvation or claustrophobia or whatever, not like he had super strength. All he could do was go way fast. Hannibal chortled wickedly and thought how lucky he was to have been bestowed with such a gift like transmogrification.. Only it kind of sucked that he couldn’t absorb the Flash’s powers, would have been nifty if he decided to permanently stick around as the Scarlet Speedster...

He glimpsed his reflection in the mirror and blinked, the kid was a looker.. Not too shabby on the eyes. Very pretty in fact, nice and easy, sweet. His wardrobe could use some work, but it suited him for now. Yeah his taste in style was really lacking, who wore so much plaid, or cord blazers? Seriously.. If he looked this good he would want to show off and play up his natural beauty, not downsize it with so much navy and button down striped shirts.

The doorbell rang and Hannibal’s head swiveled towards it.

\---

Oliver rang the doorbell to Joe's home address and waited. He was sure he got the place right. After not reaching Barry on his cell and growing worried he came here. This **_wasn_ 't**\--how he operated. His first move would be to gather all intel before coming to Central City, which he did. Then he would scan the perimeter that was under surveillance, scope it out. Case the environment, as he told Barry to do before running in blind to a crime scene. But he was worried about Barry, yet again. 

Maybe he was at Star Labs, but he wanted to speak to Barry first, before seeing anyone. And, he just couldn't explain it, but Wells made him _distinctly_... uncomfortable. Even him. Wells could out-stoic him and out-champion him when it came to leaving not a trace of what he was thinking. It made Oliver distrust him, he just couldn't place how or why.  
  
It was kind of odd, he was going to see where Barry grew up for the first time, outside of work... Oliver wouldn't normally drop by like this, unannounced and alone, he preferred to keep things professional... Plus he got the sense that Joe wasn't too favorable to it either. But he understood, he didn't want Barry to be influenced by his past, Oliver didn't want Barry to be exposed to all that either. He didn't want him to be involved in ANY of this, not in the Arrow world, not as the Flash, and definitely not as Barry Allen. He was just, what, 24, 25, he had no training and no experience. He was still young and brash and believed in heroes and bad guys. Oliver understood perfectly what Joe meant when he said he didn't agree with his methods, and he respected that.

He heard a crash... Oliver twisted the doorknob and it was open, all this time he was standing out here and it was open, he swung the door wide and strode in, stopping short when he saw Barry himself on the stairs.

Oliver opened his mouth and shut it, his eyes flicking up and down Barry's lanky body. He sighed in relief. "It's just me.. Barry."

Barry came down the stairs, staring at Oliver as if he knew he was coming. "Hello.. You." He smiled at Oliver and walked up to him, hardly surprised at seeing him.

Oliver was puzzled; did Joe warn Barry he was dropping by? "Joe told you I was on the way?"

Barry got close, _real_ close, and seemed to be drinking in his features. "Huh, oh, uh.. Yeah, yeah he did, just now.." His slate blue eyes visibly roamed all over Oliver's face, as if he was seeing him now, after so long. It had been months, Oliver had to admit. He was just relieved to finally get a hold of the Speedster.

"Joe told me to drop by, I tried calling but you weren't answering your phone," Oliver gave him a tolerant 'don't leave your phone unattended when it’s important' bat of his eyelashes.

Hannibal thought he was quite the specimen, this blond man who just showed up out of nowhere with his long delicate eyelashes... Now if he only knew who he was, that would help... He was going to make a run for it but this hunk of racy meat was here, with his threatening and sexy aura and brooding jaw line.. He just showed up here, and now.. He even had luggage, was he planning on staying _here_..

Oliver detected Barry eyes steering towards the luggage and he frowned.

"Here let me get that for you..." Hannibal brushed up against Oliver smoothly, as he stepped around him to move the luggage, which was heavier than he expected…

Oliver sighed inwardly. "Here, I'll take that.." His able, rough fingers closed over his as Hannibal refused to let go, gasping a bit as Oliver loomed over him. He held his gaze, the luggage didn't seem quite so heavy now that Mister ManPain was gripping it in one thickly knotted arm.. Hannibal tried not to breath too loud as their lips hovered in anticipation.. 

His daydream was interrupted by the door slamming open and a brown haired woman burst in.

"Barry, I think I figured out a way to, oh, Oliver!" She threw up her arms in surprise, and halted mid flight. "What are you doing here, where's Felicity, let me guess Cisco and Joe's behind this, you saw them didn't you, Joe was worried we'd be unmanned. well, turns out we sort of are." She glimpsed both of them huddled over a small carry on and paused. "Oh, were you..."

Hannibal swiveled his spine up and cleared his throat. So this was Oliver... And she was...?

If Oliver thought the situation was any more awkward than it obviously was, he put on his prize winning smile and greeted her politely. "Caitlin, yes as a matter of fact I did see Joe and he did advice that I give you guys a hand, which.. I'm here for. So what's the situation." He remained standing, rigidly, Hannibal watched him out of the corner of his eyes, his side profile was fetching too...

Caitlin walked in and pivoted on her high heels, facing them. "I don't know how much Barry's told you...” She peeked at Barry and he perked up.

"Oh uh.. Not much, he just got here so...” Hannibal let out a long breath and ran a hand through his brown strands.

"Oh ok so you didn't miss much. There's a Meta on the loose who can take on the exact appearance of anyone by just touching them, it has to do with programmable matter, anyways, he's already used his powers to steal diamonds and impersonate people and he's still out there," Caitlin explained all this then focused on Barry, waiting.

Oliver arched an eyebrow at him.

Hannibal nodded quickly, not even sure who Joe and Cisco were, maybe they worked at Star Labs, Cisco sounded like a name that wasn't related to him, but was he related to the brunette, was she a sister, a cousin, his wife...? Nah the kid was a dweeb and he doubted he even had a girlfriend much less a wife.. Plus these hero types were too noble and played the martyr card when it came to dating..

"Uh, well he's really powerful, if he can do that, I mean what else do we really know about him?" He shrugged, going to the door. "You know I'm starved, all that speeding around made me hungry so..." He picked up his jacket and started to put it on.

"Hey, Eddie remember?" Caitlin nudged him pointedly.

Hannibal paused. Who was Eddie..? "Oh, OH! Eddie Thawne right, he's in custody, Bates framed him in the murder of two police officers and it was all caught on tape, then Bates made a run for it. Eddie's in it deep.. So are we going out?" He pat his stomach.

"Oh, I was going to say I might have a way to stop Hannibal Bates, but Barry needs to eat and keep his metabolism up or he'll pass out from acute hypoglycemia," She pat his arm and opened the door. Hannibal internally swore to give this Kate or Catelyn or whatever a shiny piece of jewelry from wherever he robbed next. Caitlin smiled at Barry and motioned for Oliver to follow. "Come on, Big Belly Burger is where we usually head to recharge Barry's batteries." She walked out. “Then we can go back to Star Labs, and figure out how to catch this EveryMan.”

Hannibal blinked a few times. “Every.. Man?”

Caitlin turned to give him a sheepish turn of her pink lips. “Bad nickname?”

Hannibal grinned indulgently; well it was better than the _Flash_. Did these so called heroes realize they were commemorating the very evil they tried to subdue by giving him a “worthy” epithet? Kind of stupid. But he wasn’t complaining, he deserved a moniker as much as anyone, especially the Flash. God what a shitty name. Really who came up with that joke, he bet it was Barry himself, must have thought it would sound _cool_..

Hannibal smiled brightly at Catie, as he was calling her in his head. “No, no I kind of like it.”

Catie seemed pleased. “Okay good, me too!” 

Oliver watched them coordinate and improvise, he just didn't think Barry was on his game. Whether it was because he needed to refuel or he was tired or slacking off, now.. Was not the time to take it easy, not when he knew Joe and Cisco were on a mission in Starling and there was more going on than anyone was willing to tell him. Hannibal put on his cord jacket and smiled at Oliver cheerfully, holding the door open for him. Oliver directed his stare at him for a full two seconds, then walked out, followed by Hannibal, who got a good long view of his rock hard glutes and chiseled outer thigh, and he gloated. He paused at the door to listen. He didn't hear any shuffling or thumping, complete silence.. Not even a scrape. Hannibal smiled to himself and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver arrives in Central City to help Barry on a Meta Human case.. Only this Meta Human isn't exactly who he seems. What would happen if Hannibal Bates and the Arrow ever met, while this meta human was still in Barry Allen mode? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million apologies for the delay, this chapter went through so many rewrites it's amazing. I just wasn't happy with it. I'm still not but that's no excuse. I'm really sorry guys, apart from the rewrites it's been a long month (And two days). But trust that chapter 3 will not be another month, I promise! I didn't realize when I started this fic that it would require focusing on the details and fine points to the degree that it did, but alas. Do tell me if I missed anything! Enjoy! :)

Oliver walked in to Big Belly Burger followed by Barry and Caitlin. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced around, sighing deeply. It was crowded. And noisy. And bright. Not the kind of place they should be loitering in, in the current climate. He looked behind him, Barry was right at his heels, he raised his eyebrows at Oliver and smiled.

"Not really your kind of place is it?" Hannibal poked Oliver's chest playfully.

Oliver frowned, why was Barry being so oddly chipper and attempting small talk the whole way in the car? Did he have any concern for finding Hannibal, freeing Eddie, getting another Meta safely secured in the pipeline, so he could feel like a hero and a good deed well done and having saved the world?

"Yeah, not really, but Felicity likes to order from here, which you already know.." Oliver let his sentence trail off and he led them to the front of the restaurant. He scanned the menu quickly. He wasn't really hungry, so he opted for a large coffee, black, and motioned to Barry to order, as he plucked his wallet from his jeans back pocket and his fingers brushed with his on the way. Their eyes sped forward to fixate and Oliver's blood froze for a split second, almost cutting off his breathing.

"What was that.." He exhaled in a rush, scanning Barry's face yet again. He caught his stare again and quizzically furrowed his eyebrows, not even sure he saw what he saw.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows and blinked, unfazed. ".. What was what...?" He focused on Oliver's scrutiny on him and took a step back, shaking his head a fraction. Oliver was.. Was Oliver a... Like him? Like the Flash? Was he a.. Did he have _powers_? Hannibal shivered, feeling the room shrink around him suddenly, the noise.. It stuck to him like the millions of voices of nameless faces that were always buzzing around in his head, swarming in and out when he least needed them to, he was so off his game. His world was-- Why was he here, in this place, with these strangers, he had to--

"Hey, take it easy.. I thought I saw something, in your eyes, for a tiny second.. A quiver of electricity, I think..," Oliver gripped him by the forearm firmly, shaking him out of his paranoia and his voice cut through the noise droning in his cranium like a thousand angry ghosts. Hannibal blinked again, his skin dewy with beads of sweat. He couldn't afford to.. To lose it.. In a room full of people.. Maybe he was safe. He gulped in air in his starved lungs and focused on Oliver, who had a dry smile on his inviting lips..

"Oliver..." Hannibal managed to breath out, placing his--Barry's--No _his_ , hand on Oliver's bruising biceps, if he ever managed to lock Hannibal in a stronghold with his those arms tight around him... he would be more than bruised alright.

Hannibal recklessly stepped forward and draped both his arms around Oliver, choking back a sob as he hugged him to him, crushing his chest to his and murmuring his name. "Ha.. Oliver.. I, I feel so..Tra--," His tongue was at the threshold of uttering it, 'Trapped', but he bit his tongue and buried his face in Oliver's shoulder, muffling out the rest of the word. Oliver smelled like Divine Intervention from the Heavens if the Heavens split asunder and shot down a man as perfect and unblemished and full of light, to grace them with his mass of 'quivering' (Hannibal quite liked that word, quiver, much like what was happening in his pants right then) sublimity.

Hannibal quickly dropped his arms and straightened his back, like duh, he just described _himself_! A mass of unblemished perfection?? DIVINE INTERVENTION?! NATURALLY he was imposing his own brilliant aura of ideal supremacy unto Oliver, and reflecting himself off of him, which is why he shone so brightly in his mind; Hannibal chuckled and felt better.

Oliver stood there, more confused than ever, his arms loosely hung around Barry, his face a blank. He pat him fumblingly a bit. Was that a gun in Barry's pants or..

Since when did he carry a gun?

"Um. Okay," He slowly lowered his arms and tried to detract from the fact that.. Barry was.. Quivering.. Just a second ago.

Caitlin observed this, but kept her silence, a rare thing for her. She couldn't pinpoint what dazed her about this display of affection coming from Barry.. She chalked it up to exhaustion and stress. She rubbed Barry's back. "Hey you're overworked. You need to take care of yourself as well. Why don't you sit down.. I'll order for both of us." She smiled gently and motioned to a booth in the back.

Hannibal's mind was purring.. This Caty was a _doll_ , really. What a pretty little thing.. He appreciated her, he really did.

He would appreciate her even more later when he assumed her bodacious curves and strut around in only a pair of stilettos.. Was Oliver into that kind of thing?

Oliver gave a tiny nod in Caitlin's direction and sucked in his cheeks, leading the way to the booth that offered relatively more privacy. He slid in and huffed, running a hand through his blond spiky hair. He sat back and flicked his eyes up, at Barry.

Their table offered a semblance of quiet and gave Oliver a chance to confront Barry face to face. In one of Barry's many favorite places to refuel and re-energize. Or so Oliver was learning. It wasn't like they spent time together outside of work that he knew these personal details of Barry's life..

How well.. Did he know Barry. Oliver thought he knew him well enough, at least more than most people. He was the first one he confided in when he woke up from his coma, he was the one Barry deliberately shared his fears with, he was the one who Barry constantly relied on. He gave him his moniker, The Flash. He saved him so many times, and vice versa.. Oliver felt a deeper bond with Barry than he did with anyone else. They didn't need to know what each other preferred on their burger or how they liked their coffee, to what really mattered. He might not know him the way Caitlin and Cisco knew him, on a day to day basis, but to Oliver that was secondary to who Barry really was. He knew what Barry was going through, in a way no one else could. He himself opened up to him just recently when he dropped by to Star City, and that was a very rare event.. Oliver rarely gave anyone the opportunity to have more of his time than was utterly necessary, let alone commit to intimate details that he couldn't even articulate to anyone outside of his trusted circle. Which was small. Very small, and Barry had just flew right in without asking, no invites no warnings or excuses, he let himself in. Barged right through the gates of ceaseless vigilance that he erected for himself and the strict infrastructure of trust Oliver had built, as if he was always supposed to be there, as if he belonged right there, a place that was waiting for him the whole time..

Did he though? Did he streak right in and break down the welded iron bars on his own or did Oliver announce his invite to the whole assembly, "This is Barry Allen, he is here to stay no matter how he infuriates me, irritates me with his grinning and his talking and his _breathing_ , makes me want to strangle his skinny body with all my force until he shuts up with his endless blabbering on how I should not be so much a menace as a _hero_ , not brood so much and use my abilities to do _good_ , not use my personal tragedies as an excuse to just torture whoever _pisses_ me _off_ , despite my experience and acumen and wise years on a hellish island, oh no, he is a ray of sunshine in my soul. He challenges me with his spirit, enlightens me with his sunny smile, keeps me on my toes with his zipping around and he is not going anywhere. I welcome him, please, make yourself at home Barry, I'm a sucker for a punk kid from a city that has nothing to do with me nosing in on my affairs and being a general nuisance."

Ah, Oliver didn't know.. Barry just showed up and made himself comfortable, even in the "Arrow Cave". He didn't need inviting.

Hannibal slid into the booth across from Oliver and sighed deeply, splaying his fingers out on the table. He lifted his head to catch Oliver's gaze. His eyes.. He wondered again if Oliver had any super powers.. Apart from his devastating ability to pierce his soul with his heavy browed X ray vision blue eyes. Hannibal nearly moaned right there. He loved blue eyes on a guy.. He curled his toes and slyly leaned forward, matching Oliver's stare with his.

"So Oliver.. We've been through a lot haven't we..," Hannibal said this hesitantly, he could tell this Barry Allen hesitated a lot, the jacket and the hair said it all.

Oliver paused thoughtfully, debating on how to respond. He was trying to track how this conversation would lead, and where. "I suppose we have.. For the short amount of time we've known each other."

"Oh?.. I see what you mean," Hannibal agreed. "Still.. I mean, side by side, fighting, like we did, the energy and the adrenaline and all the sweat and _heat_.. All those hours.. Alone.. Pumping blood till our hearts exploded.."

Oliver smiled at this. "We weren't alone, Caitlin and Cisco were in attendance, as were Felicity and Diggle."

"Oh right.. Them," Hannibal grinned abashedly bit his lips. "Of course, they were there.. Our.. Team." He drummed his fingers on the table top. "I get it you belong in a bar, a rougher crowd maybe, less noise.. Or maybe you need a few beers in you before you really let loose.." Hannibal slyly nudged his shoe with his.. Juuuuuust like that, toe to toe before pulling his foot back and leaning back confidently.

Oliver gaped. He literally.. Did he really just come on to him like that? "Was that a pick up line? Are you coming onto me?" He chuckled incredulously and waved his hand vaguely at him.

Hannibal knew it. Barry Allen was still a virgin. Accurate. Maybe never even kissed a chick. What a waste of a life. What good was being THE FLASH if he couldn't score with guys like this? Oh well he was gonna die a virgin too now. Not him though, he'd had all kinds of.. Bodies. And experiments with those bodies. Or experiences. Both. He was an unconventional guy. Fun and lovable. Hell he had fun in all the bodies he stole so whatever. Obviously Barry Allen just didn't know how to.

Hannibal shrugged casually, time to turn on the charm.. "So what if I am, does that bother you.." He smiled suggestively, in a way that he was sure was _not at all_ unattractive on this face... "How about we ditch this place and head over to a more.. Intimate setting. I know a dive close to here we could go to.."

Oliver wanted to ask, a _dive_ , Barry knew a _dive_ , since when.. Did Barry even frequent bars? Huh, so what if he played along?

"I never knew you felt this way Barr.." Oliver leaned forward, exhaling softly. He wanted to charm him into a drink? If he knew one thing about Barry Allen, it was his unfailing capacity to flush deep red any time the full weight of Oliver's concentrated gaze fixed on him. It never failed. Barry might be the Flash but he was still prone to blushing and tripping over his words. He was actually kind of an emotional kid--guy. "But.. I think we should figure out this case first, and after that.. If you're still up for it.. I got a hotel room for the night.. We can go over our options, alone..' He propped his elbows up and rubbed his palms together, slowly, intent on him.

Hannibal squirmed in his seat, fantasizing the raging scenarios where naked and exposed Oliver was on his knees, legs spread apart and gagged, arms fettered to chains.. Or upside down, dangling from silk ropes with a leash around his neck.. Maybe he liked to be paddled.. Hannibal was willing to place a stake in the fact that Oliver would put up a good fight if he were to ever be suggested with the even the _notion_ of being a Submissive. This was not a man who would let _anyone_ dominate him, sexual or no.

It was a good thing Hannibal knew how to put up a fight too.

His hand almost unconsciously slumped down to feel his gun.. In his belt, where it was waiting.. He brushed his hand against it and then flew his hand up, to rake through his dark strands, sighing.

He smiled at Oliver, who was watching his every move.

"So when did you start carrying a gun?" Oliver inquired, quietly.

"Oh.. Just recently.. Just thought I'd have it, in case.. It's not like I'm equipped with super strength I mean look at these arms," He scoffed, holding up one of his arms like a limp noodle.

Oliver appraised him silently before speaking. "Do you know how to use it."

Hannibal nodded swiftly, as if it was a piece of cake! "Oh yeah, yeah of course I do, I had.. Training, I do work at the CCPD." He smiled widely.

Oliver was about to press the matter more but Caitlin showed up.

Then he saw the avalanche of food that followed.

A whole cart of fries, of every variety and flavor. Cheesy fries, baked sweet potato fries, spicy fries with gravy.. A load of burgers oozing with cheddar and pickles and he caught the distinct whiff of caramelized onions and roasted mushrooms..

He had never seen so much food piled on into one ginormous hefty shopping cart at one time.

Hannibal blinked and leaned back, what the.. "Oh, are we taking these to go.." He lightly rebuked himself, of course they must be catering for the entire crew back at Star Labs or whatever..

Caitlin flopped down in between them and huffed, tossing a few napkins down. She picked up her own drink and took a long sip. "Nope, those are for here. You're not the only one who's starving.." She picked up her own sandwich and unwrapped it, then looked up at Barry, raising her eyebrows. "Well go on...  Show us how you can break the world record for scarfing down 300 burgers and 245 large orders of fries and 124 medium rare steak subs and 17 grilled salads and all the organic ginger turmeric lemonade you can drink." She took a bite of her sandwich and waved her manicured hand in Oliver's general direction. "Barry loves to break his own record of the fastest eater alive, he thinks he can track it down to 2 minutes but.. I told him it would give him intense indigestion."

Hannibal... He _thought_ he heard her saying it all that was food was meant to be consumed by him but.. He glanced around, they were getting stares..

"Here though? Aren't people going to wonder how and why I'm scarfing down a shitload of food all at once at extreme speeds?" He reached for a steak sub and unwrapped it, at least he wasn't vegetarian.. That would be a hassle in situations like these, geez. He ate it fairly quickly, only now realizing how hungry he was, and reached for another one.

Caitlin would remark that she rarely, if ever.. Heard Barry swear, but.. She turned to Oliver, smiling. "Hey, you left your coffee, don't worry I took care of it." She nudged his mug towards him.

Oliver started at this, fumbling for this wallet in his...

He cleared his throat and smiled at Caitlin. "Thank you Caitlin, I appreciate it." He took a sip of his coffee, savoring the bitter char in the back of his throat.

Caitlin nodded and started to speak in a low voice. "You're welcome.. So as I was saying before, I think I might have a way to stop this Everyman from shapeshifting into other people."

Hannibal glanced up at her between a mouthful of fries. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, what if, I create a serum, that will terminate the polymerization reaction, essentially, forcing the bonds to revert--"

Oliver knocked over his mug of coffee carelessly, letting it shatter to the floor.

A dead silence lingered in the air between them, louder than the gasps coming from the surrounding people.

Oliver puffed out his chest. "My bad." He smiled blandly.

Caitlin gaped. Her eyes flit from the broken mess to Oliver to Barry.

Hannibal shrugged. "It happens."

Caitlin made a very obvious face at him, but Oliver intervened. "Why don't we.. Decide what to do next. Caitlin, I admire and appreciate your idea to create a serum. I think you should head back to S.T.A.R. Labs and start work on it immediately, the sooner the better. I'll drop you there."

"What about you?" Caitlin frowned, already getting up and ushering a server to help her haul the food out.

"I want to take Barry to CCPD, and talk to Eddie about any more clues we can find regarding Hannibal Bates, and come up with a contingency plan.. In case he goes after one of you," Oliver answered meaningfully.

Hannibal frowned, brooding over this new arrangement.. And Oliver's words. He was starting to rethink and doubt this whole charade, being The Flash was starting to feel like a whole lot of.. Guess work.

Caitlin hesitated. "O-Okay, I don't think they'll let you see Eddie right now but.. We need to figure this out and maybe the CCPD has new leads where he could be.. If he's even still hanging around Central City."

Hannibal smirked. He wasn't going to hang around much longer.. He would comply, for now, do whatever these moral dipshits required of him.. Then when they realized they weren't getting anywhere he'd kill them. Embezzle their net worth. And live happily ever after. He followed Oliver and Caitlin out of Big Belly Burger, smug and yet oh so worried.

Oliver slipped out his cell phone on the way and jotted out a quick text to one other person of importance..

Harrison Wells.

Dr. Wells. The man behind S.T.A.R. labs genius.

He had his professional number. He pocketed his cell phone and made a mental note to not associate the horror he was undergoing _now_... with the nausea of placing Barry's already threatened life in Well's control..

He trusted Wells.

He **HAD**.. To trust Wells. 

No matter that every instinct in his body was clawing at his good sense to **not**.

                                                                                                                                                              ---

It was cramped. Stuffy too. Full on panic inducing blistering hot and dark. Barry Allen's eyes blinked open and closed, unfocused and confused. Where was he? He stretched his legs and found that he couldn't-- His legs were either asleep or-- He was stuck. It was so pitch black Barry was convinced he was dead.

Terror and blinding panic set in. Oh he was stuck alright, he was not only stuck he was **locked** in, in a box of some kind and he was losing oxygen, fast, and he had very little in the way of moving space. He couldn't breathe, and his head was.. His head was bleeding. Or.. Dried blood was matted to his face. He tasted it. He opened his mouth to scream but he choked on his own spit and rasped, having no sense of anything.. He couldn't SEE--Was he..

He couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! Chapter 3 will be up soon! Poor Barry has been stuck in that trunk for far too long :( Expect an intense and dramatic semi-conclusion to this thrilling chase and possibly a chapter 4. :)


End file.
